Transformers Prime: Phasma Phasmatis, A love story
by TimeLordBud
Summary: After returning to earth after 127 years, Cosmos is assigned to remote outpost in the small sleepy town of Salem,Massachusetts to do a secretive task. Elyssa Vandermeyer is a ghost who has been haunting the same sleepy town for over 300 years. On a fateful night on a dark country road, two lonely souls meet and forge a friendship that will eventually transform their world and ours
1. Prolouge

** Transformers: Phasma Phasmatis, A love story**

**Prologue: You want me to go where?**

Cosmos shot through space as fast as his engines could take him, this was the call he was waiting for, the call from Optimus Prime. He had been stationed on Regulon 4 to aid the Wreckers defend the planet from the Decepticon, Six-Shot and his forces. Aiding the Wreckers was no easy task, But Cosmos was key in several victories. When Six-Shot was pushed back beyond the Silver Veil,And the planet appeared secure. Optimus Prime contacted Ultra Magnus to request that Cosmos be sent to Earth to aid the Autobots there.

To say Cosmos was excited was an understatement, It wasn't that he didn't make friends with the Wreckers, He often found them too extreme for his personality core. Still he was a loyal Autobot and wanted to do his part in the Autobot fleet. Throughout his time in the galaxy there was one place he long to visit again and that was the planet Earth. He had an encounter there many years ago when he crash landed there due to a wayward solar flare. In crashing on the planet he met his first Human. Everything he had been told and assume about them were completely wrong. He made friend in the Human named Annie.* (ref. _see Transformers Prime:Annie) _She nursed him back to functionability as he waited for the Autobot rescue craft to pick him up.

Many cycle passed since that then, in that time Cybertron had been lost and the Autobot fleet scattered, He had often thought that one of the reasons Optimus chose to come to the Earth was on his recommendation that the Earth and its inhabitants would one day proved to be valuable allies. It was of course the talk of the Autobot channels that Prime was leading the fight against Megatron and the deceptions on Earth. Cosmos even knew of a separate team led by Elita-One that guarded the Autobot's reserve of Energon on one of the planets shorelines. News of their exploits reached all over the Autobot fleet and instilled a renewed sense of hope that one day the Autobots would defeat the Decepticons and one da bring life back to their world of Cybertron.

As soon as Cosmos passed the asteroid belt and then sailed by Mars he sent the call to Autobot Base one. " Autobot base one! This is Cosmos! I am in route and will be arriving in one cycle! The Autobot UFO announced. He soon heard the familiar voice of Ratchet come into his communicator.

"We read you loud and clear Cosmos! It will be great to see you again old friend!" Ratchet greeted.

"Tell me Ratchet what is the solar year there? I'm curious how long has passed since I last crash there!" He asked the Autobot medic.

"Well we recorded the current solar year here to be 2012, You last were here in the solar year of 1885, That makes it precisely 127 years since you were last visit, Is there a reason why?" Ratchet asked.

"The last time I was there I made a human friend, I'm just curious to look her up and see how she's doing!' Cosmo said happily as a very long pause from Ratchet followed.

"Cosmos," Ratchet finally said "You do know that humans have a very short lifespan right?"

"How short are we talking? Can't be more than 400 or 500 years right?" Cosmos said with pure innocence.

"no my friend, Humans have an average lifespan of about 70 years , maybe.." Ratchet announced.

Cosmos did the math in his head "Do you think she might still be alive?"

"I'm sorry my friend, but I can assure you she has long expired." Ratchet said with a tinged of sorrow for the Autobot.

"I think I'm going to sign off for a bit now….." Cosmos said with a tiny crack in his voice.

**Earth**

Two good cries and one cycle later, Cosmos found himself entering Earth's atmosphere. Following the directions beamed to him, Cosmos returned the area near the small town of Jasper, Nevada. Descending down he could see the Autobot base in the missile silo approaching.

"Cosmos to Team Prime, I've arrived and on approach." He announced as the metal missile bay doors on top opened up as he entered the base from above.

"Whoa!" Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquival gasped in awe as they saw the green UFO land and then transform into a short stocky Autobot.

"Cosmos, Welcome!" Optimus Prime greeted "You must be exhausted after a long journey, Allow Ratchet to check your systems and administer you some energon"

"You're too kind Optimus!" Cosmos said as Miko wasted no time in fawning over him and asking more questions that he could keep up with.

As evening fell and the Autobot human allies left for the day, Optimus Prime gathered Cosmos for his mission briefing, Cosmos eagerly awaited his orders.

"Thank you again for requesting me Optimus! , What's my purpose here? Will I aid you? Or will I aid Elita-One and her team?" Cosmos asked with such enthusiasm That Arcee couldn't help but chuckle.

"Unfortunately the assignment I have for you, you will be on your own." Prime said as Cosmos's personality core dropped to his feet.

" Since our arrival here , we have been the guests of this planets inhabitants, Their representatives have requested that in addition to monitoring the Decepticons activities , That we also keep an eye out for any activities from other humans that might cause harm to their world. " Optimus said.

"So, you want me to spy on the humans?" Cosmos asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I know how it sounds old friend, But I am asking you to only report on serious activities that might threaten the humans on a greater scale, Your priority are the Decepticons. We need your skill on reconnaissance and communications to keep us abreast on the Decepticons, as not only Megatron is a threat but also his chief scientist Shockwave as well.

On the view screen it showed two images of Megatron's flying warship The Nemesis, and then Shockwave's ship The Enslaver. Both have large warships in active duty on the Earth. " Optimus said as he pulled up map of the United States on the computer screen.

"Agent Fowler has arranged for you to use an abandoned Coast Guard base in the town of Salem, Massachusetts here on the East coast of America. You are to remain in covert at all times, we can't afford for the Decepticons to learn of your existence and we will be helpless to assist you if they stage an attack on your midair. "The image was of an aerial view of a tiny state in the northeast of the country.

"From what Agent Fowler tells us, Salem is a small town. In addition to your UFO alternate mode you are also to assume a vehicle mode as well. In case you are needed to venture out into the populace. One other thing and I know this will be hard, but you are to avoid any human contact if possible. Yes we have human allies here, but you will be on your own and again we can't risk your cover being blown by humans. "

"Be careful," Arcee warned "Some humans love to search for Alien life forms."

Cosmos nodded, "I understand optimus…" He said sadly.

For Cosmos loneliness came with his job, He worked best if was in the upper atmosphere of a planet. There he could monitor any communication and report back on suspicious activity. He was one of the few Autobots who could achieve escape velocity and achieve planetary orbit without any assistance. This often set him apart from his fellow Autobots. He was a little letdown to learn he was being brought to Earth to do the same thing he was doing on Regulon 4, Sure he was good at it but would a little change of pace hurt?

Cosmos received additional briefing on the status of Decepticon activity on Earth and soon it was time for him to leave for his new "home" Ratchet opened the ground bridge controls as the green swirling vortex opened, on the other side his new base beckoned.

"Report to us frequently, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask!" Optimus said as Cosmos gave a curt salute and transformed into his UFO mode and traveled through the portal. As soon as he went through the portal he was greeted by a heavy rain in a night sky.

"Oh great!" Cosmos cursed as he quickly looked for a vehicle to scan. He came across a car dealership and chose a Hummer to scan. As soon as his green beam finished copying the form of the vehicle he transformed and traveled to the coastal base. Keying in the special code the large metal gate of the base opened up and he traveled to the farthest building that was already prepared for him by Ratchet with a Computer terminal, a medical bay and a garage to rest.

He sighed as he didn't bother to transform into robot mode as he powered down, first thing tomorrow he was starting his "work".

Meanwhile a few miles on the outskirts of town, Tom Aldred was on his way home. It was pouring rain outside and visibility was getting difficult. On his car radio an 80's song played as he thumped his thumb on the steering wheel with the beat. Soon off in the distance he could see something on the side of the road.

He slowed his car down as he squinted to see it was a person walking in the rain alone. Instinctively his dad side kicked in as it appeared the person was a young girl. Stopping by the girl he rolled down his window.

"By the saints' young lady!, Get in!"He said as she got in the front seat.

She looked to be about maybe 13 or 14. And she looked to weight about 100lbs soaking wet, which she was. Her white head scarf head was soaked with the rain as her hair fell around her face. She was dressed in a black dress with a wide white collar and she wrapped a shawl tightly around her tiny frame.

"Goodness child!" he chastised " It's nearly one in the morning and you're out here by yourself!, where's your house? I'll drop you off!"

"I'm just a little lost, "she said quietly " I live up the way just take a left on Throckmorton avenue. It's the last house at the end of the street."

"Oh ok! You live near Gallows Hill!" Tom said as he gained his bearings.

The rest of the ride was spent in total silence as Tom figured the kid was just tired, sure enough it appeared as if she were sleeping as he pulled up to the house. He stopped the car at the dimly lit brick house.

"Hey we're here!" he said as he turned to her, seeing she was asleep, Tom chose to get her father so he could carry her in.

He left his car door open so he could see her in the passenger's side light. He knocked on the door as a Goth looking woman in her mid-20's answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah I picked up your little sister or daughter walking home, she's out so could you take her inside?" Tom said pointing at the figure in his car.

She rolled her eyes as smirk came across her face, "Is she this tall with a black dress and a white collar? Kind of dressed like a pilgrim girl?" She said as he raised her hand to the young girl's height.

"Y-Yeah" He answered.

"Yeah, uh hate to tell you this but that's Elyssa, she's a ghost!" she said nonchalantly as if she were used to this already.

"G-ghost? Hey now don't play around! There she is in the passenger's seat! See!" He said still pointing at the young passenger in his car.

"I'm telling you she's a ghost, we get people like you here every few months. "She said as Tom had the look of utter disbelief "Look see for yourself! Go wake her up!"

Tom blew a breath out of his nose as he went to his car, all the time keeping the girl in his sight, but as soon as he opened the passenger door she was gone. All that remained on the soaking wet seat was her wet shawl.

He looked back at the woman as she gave him an "I told you so" look and closed the door.

**NEXT TIME: The story jumps into full gear as Cosmos starts his job here on earth as he gets a little more acquainted with the town he's been assigned to. Plus, the mystery of Elyssa the ghost starts to unfold as Cosmos breaks Autobot protocol with a fateful meeting on a lonely road…..**


	2. Chapter 1: The Library at Gallows Hill

**Transformers Prime: Phasma Phasmatis, A love story**

** Chapter one: The Library at Gallows Hill**

** *KRRRIZZZ!* **This is Chad Walters your on Ghost Seekers! We're here at the Salem public library in the neighborhood of Gallows Hill**! **In the infamous town of Salem Massachusetts! "Chad said as he adjusted the arm that held his night vision camera to his face. It was the 8 exciting episode of his video podcast "Ghost Seekers" He and his friend Bill and Cody were semi-pro ghost hunters that travelled the country to supposedly haunted places to try to find evidence of paranormal activity.

They were a motley crew of mid-20'ers, and they carried with them a cavalcade of ghost hunting equipment, EMF meters, thermal imaging cameras, Audio recorders among the few.

"Dude stop shaking the camera!" Chad griped at Cody "and don't forget to turn on the night vision!" He said as the view on the camera turned to a pale green, where Chads eyes were now lit up like candles.

"Supposedly this library sits on the very site where they hung accused witches during the Salem Witch Trials. There have been reports of whispers and books dropping for no reason! Some have even reported seeing the apparition of a young girl in Puritan wear prancing around these hallways!" Chad said as he panned the camera around the old library.

Through all the rambling and supposed "Hushing" Of each other, Elyssa Vandermeyer tried to read. Her spirit settled on top of one of the larger bookshelf in the main reading area. She settled on reading her favorite story by William Shakespeare, "The Taming of The Shrew" Then again she loved anything he put out or even her favorite Poet John Wilmot. She could read their works over and over and she did. She figured this was her 2 millionth time to read "Taming of the shrew". Then again being a ghost for over 300 years in a library that's all she did was read. Elyssa had read each book in this library at least a 1000 times. She loved the classics, but didn't really care for the newer Authors like Mark Twain, Edgar Allen Poe and Leo Tolstoy. She did find them readable, even if she didn't agree with the content.

She absolutely hated H.P Lovecraft, it was too scary for her. There was once a Lovecraft reading group that met here in the late 1970's. Elyssa made it a point to cause some kind of disturbance during the readings, whether it was causing the lights to blink on and off, causing a few books to drop or in the most severe case passing through a person. This was extreme as it caused her to always fall weak for a couple of days and only cause the person she was phasing though a cold shiver.

As a ghost Elyssa needed a fair amount of concentration to do the most menial things. Such picking up a book and turning the pages. She hated the new binding they were doing with the newer plastic cover books, It took most of her concentration to hold the book to keep it from snapping shut. Once miscue and the book shut and she lost her place, it could get quite irritating especially if the book was a real page turner!

She did read the Harry Potter series, but she could only read that book series once. It wasn't that she didn't like them; in fact she thought they were an enjoyable read. They just left her with a bad feeling, of memories long past. Then again reading a book about the joys and trials of being a wizard and a witch would be more enjoyable if Elyssa herself wasn't executed for being falsely accused of being a witch. The young men investigating their library told the truth about Gallows Hill, for it was here in July of 1692 that Elyssa Vandermeyer hung by the neck at the age of 13 during the events now known as the Salem Witch Trials.

"Are you here! Can you hear me? If you are here please talk with us!" Chad called out repeatedly in an effort to try to talk to her. Elyssa knew for the past 100 years that she was a Ghost and something might be preventing her from passing over. Of course it was all a mystery to her, no matter how many books she read on Ghosts and the afterlife. She tried many times to talk to the living. Each time she was met with either fright or ignored. Some people would often misinterpret her. Now most of the time since "Ghost Hunters" have begun to grown in numbers she mainly just ignores them.

The questions by the Ghost Seeker were now becoming very annoying as she tried to read her book in peace. Until finally she shouted out in frustration,

"Yes I can hear you good sir! I'm trying to read!" She yelled looking down at the young men.

OF course with their equipment, all they were able to capture was a tiny snippet of what broke through the eternal plane, and it was usually broken up and said in a hushed tone. What they used was a device used among Ghost Hunters called an Ovilus, or more commonly known as a 'Ghost Box'.

What this small box like device did was take electromagnetic readings and match them against a built in database of words. It supposedly called out words that ghost said while communicating through it. It was controversial as it was seen as an electronic Ouija board, Ghost found it annoying as it rarely got their words right.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT! I Heard it ! Did you hear it!"Chad giddily yelled as if it were Christmas.

_"Trying….to…..read…." _Was all the recorder got, And they played the sound bit over and over.

"What are you trying to read? Are you lonely? Talk to us!" He kept repeating.

"You're annoying!" Elyssa called out.

"I caught something else! It said '_anointing!'_ Can you hear it!" Chad squealed out as Elyssa rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Alyssa growled as she pooled the feelings of frustration and focused on moving the book. She swept the book off the top shelf as it sailed off and hit Cody in the head.

"I GOT HIT BY A BOOK!, I GOT HIT BY A BOOK! HOLY COW I GOT HIT BY A BOOK!" Cody squealed as he nearly wet himself in joy.

"I need to go for a walk…" Elyssa said as she floated from her perch and flew out of the confines of the library. Unlike other ghosts, Elyssa wasn't confined to just the library. She found with effort she could fly and move effortlessly in a limited range around Salem. She found she couldn't leave past the borders of Gallows Hill that led to the county line. But anywhere from there to the center of Midtown Salem was fair game. She didn't travel much for fear of getting lost like once in the 1860's. If it weren't for the help of some recently deceased Civil War soldiers, she might never have found her way back to Salem.

She looked out in the night air as the full moon still hung in the air, unlike the full moon of last month there was no rain and it was a crystal clear night. She found for some mysterious reason that she could take a semi solid form during these times and only during the country road that ran in the middle of Gallows hill leading to the country line. She would often go for a walk along this stretch of road, and every so often, a kind driver could see her and offer her a ride. Even though she knew how it ended with her vanishing as soon as she got near the county line, she still enjoyed the brief amount of company.

The first hundred years of the afterlife were hard for her, but she grew accustom to her afterlife, and to seeing the living walk among their lives. She was happy for the ones that found the rest they got when they passed, and she wept for those that found damnation. She didn't hear it or see it, but somehow she just knew. She was resolved to her own afterlife and was content to wait. She knew one day she found be granted the peace she long craved for. Elyssa flew low over the ground, landing softly on the country road she began to walk as slowly she took a translucent form.

Not far from her in the skies above Salem, Cosmos had just finished a 10 hour shift of monitoring the Decepticons and the various human communications. He logged the chatter he found to be pertinent to the hot words he was given. He hung in low orbit above the Earth as he passed various satellites and space junk. Occasionally he would see a shooting star but not often. He logged his time and flew back to base to refuel. As he reentered earth's atmosphere he made it a point to hover near some houses and follow a car or two, if anything just to mess with the humans. It brought him a small chuckle as he could hear their frantic calls and texts of, "DUDE I JUST SAW A UFO!"

He didn't want to risk being seen flying into his base so he flew to the outskirts of town as he transformed and took the road into town. His thoughts soon wandered to his friend Annie Oakley. He looked her up and saw she lived a long and fruitful life before passing away. When he thought he got over his sadness it would eventually creep back on quiet moments like this. Part of him wondered if he felt guilty for not making a harder effort to visit. Cosmos simply took for granted how short human lives were. His proximity alert soon sounded as he registered the visual of a young person walking the road. It was late out almost 3 a.m, what was this human female doing out here by herself? He remembered what Optimus said about avoiding human contact, but the thoughts of Annie still weighed heavily on Cosmos's mind. He was compelled to stop at least and offer this human a ride.

Activating his holomatter avatar that was the form of a unassuming male with dark brown hair and thick black frame glasses, he slowed down as he rolled his window down.

"Hey I can give you lift if you want." Cosmos offered.

Elyssa opened the door but as she touched the handled she felt a tiny electrical shock. This was very curious as she hadn't felt anything, ever. Normally she would be repelled at the first sign of turbulence, but she felt a feeling of calm and curiosity she hadn't felt in a long time.

She climbed in his seat and instantly she knew there was something different about him. She was intrigued but not scared. She looked at the gentleman as he smiled and drove off.

"Hi, "Cosmos said "Where can I take you?"

"I-I live off throckmorton ave, Last house on the left." She said. As she couldn't take his eyes off of him. For one thing unlike other humans he seemed to have a slight illuninescent aura about him. Cosmos in turn started to register different reading about the girl. She looked normal enough. She wore a black dress with a wide white collar and a white cloth cap sat atop her head as her brown wavy hair fell around her shoulders. She had very pale white skin and light pink lips that could curl into an impish smile.

Elyssa noted that he must be an excellent driver as he didn't once take his gaze off of her as he drove. The silence between them seemed like an eternity as they sized each other up. Elyssa trying to figure out what made him different, and Cosmos was trying to run diagnostics on what she was. He was for sure registering a unique energy signature from her, something definitely not normal for a human.

Unbeknownst to them a deer darted from the forest clearing and on to the road. Cosmos already preoccupied with his passenger barely noticed the animal in time to swerve. He knew the girl didn't clasp on her seatbelt and with the swerve she was going to go flying inside the cabin and possible through the window. He quickly acted to raise his arm to cover her and brace her. What happened next all but proved their assumptions about them.

As he went to make contact the air around them sizzled and cackled as energy clashed upon energy. Even as a ghost Elyssa still maintained a residual energy signature, this is why she caused EMF meters to spike in readings. This energy is what allowed her to exist in the spiritual plane. Cosmos on top of giving off energon signatures carried a residual amount of cosmic radiation from Solar winds through his time of travelling in space. It caused them both a nasty jolt as Elyssa yelped and tried to fly away. She found the energy spike caused her to gain a brief physical form as he bounced off the window and felt legitimate physical pain for the first time in over 300 years. She fell back on the chair and tumble as the swerve caused Cosmo to tumble and flip twice off the side of the road.

Cosmos himself felt a nasty jolt as he touched her; He had contact with humans before and never before had he ever experienced something like this, nor had he ever heard of any Autobot ever reporting something like this. They both looked at each other with surprised looks and it was another good minuet or two before someone finally spoke.

"You're not human are you?" They both said at the same time.

"What are you?" Cosmos said "No human gives off an energy signal like that!"

Elyssa rubbed her head and adjusted herself in the cabin," When you touched me, you shocked me! , and it's not possible for me to feel anything!" She said forcefully

"Why is that? Is there something wrong with you?" Cosmos bit back.

She blinked as those words stung a bit, if he wanted the truth she was going to give it to him," Yes you idiot!, I am different. I'm DEAD!"

Cosmos blinked as he tried to process that piece of information, she just said she was dead but she's here talking to him. " H-How can that be!, you're not making sense!"

"Have you lived with your head in the ground? I'm a ghost! Now what makes you so special!"She demanded to know.

Cosmos made a sound in between a groan and a growl, He could hear Optimus's voice in his head telling him not too, but if she wanted the truth she was going to get it. "Okay, I am not human because I'm not from this world. This form isn't me, your actually sitting _**in **_me.."

From the look on her face he knew she required more explanation, I look like a car but I can turn into a large robot. She blinked as the explanation seemed more outlandish than hers, Still she remembered a quote from Shakespeare's Hamlet.

_**"There are more things in the heaven and earth Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." **_

"If what you say is so, then show me!; and I'll show you what I mean." She challenged.

Cosmos agreed as he figured how else this could this night get any worse. "Ok, just hold still and trust me. "He said as he transformed with her in the cabin. Before she could protest or even scream. She felt herself trussed about and soon found herself outside and off the ground. She then saw she was in the hands of a large metal man. She blinked as she saw his real form and realized he was telling the truth.

"Oh, Hello…" She said simply. "You are a big fella aren't you?"

"I told you; now tell me what a ghost is?" He asked with a child like curiosity.

Elyssa smiled as she floated out of his hands and flew slightly around him, She appeared in her ghostly transparent form to him. "Humans have a soul, when they expire they move on to the afterlife, but sometimes the souls stays behind here on earth because something is keeping them from passing over. She giggled as she began to fly around and then through him. What surprised her most was she could fly through him and felt no ill effects like when she flew though a human.

Cosmos chuckled at he saw the girl fly effortlessly around him. She looked like a whisp are she flew around and then stopped in front of him and floated in the air before him.

"How is it you can see me?" She asked "Few humans can see me or even talk to me like you."

"Well for starters I can sense the energy you give off!, what I am reading is that and I can translate that energy into an video and audio pattern." Cosmos said." My name is Cosmos, what about you?"

"My name is Elyssa Vandermeyer. " She introduced with a smile. "Would you like to be friends?"

Cosmos smiled underneath his face guard as his arm touched the back of his head in a head scratching motion. " I think I would like that very much Elyssa!"

He drove her to the Library where they sat in the parking lot and just talked. They talked about many things; Elyssa told about her life in the library for the past 200 years and the years before that in the location of her former house, He talked about his life with his people on the planet of Cybertron. She talked about a love of books, and then he talked about his adventures with the Autobots. What they both instantly agreed on, was how lonely their lives were prior to tonight.

Dawn broke in the morning sky as dew drops covered the ground. The Autobot and the ghost had been taking straight that they lost track of time. Still both were pleased to know that both weren't leaving Salem anytime soon. Sadly Cosmos had to report to his monitoring duties. He would have to have an enrgon flush on the way out.

"It's time for me go to work, but can I visit you in about 10 hours when I'm done" Cosmos said.

Elyssa nodded eagerly, "I'll be here!, keeping the readers in line, I'm rather famous here for keeping the books mark-free!" She said proudly. She then saw off to the front of the library, the three ghost hunters emerging from inside.

"Oh good!, They're leaving!" She said with a huff in her voice "Those guys were quote annoying last night with all their chattering!"

"Who are they?" Cosmos asked

"They are called 'Ghost Hunters', they are people who fuddle about trying to prove the existence of ghosts like me!" She said with the annoyance growing in her voice," I can communicate with them if I try, but with their poor equipment they don't get all of what I'm trying to say. Still I'm not sure what they would do if they actually saw me!"

Cosmos chuckled as he thought of an idea." Hey watch this when you get out! I have a way to mess with them!" He said as he saw a smiled beam across her face.

Flying out of him and near the ghost hunters who were on camera reporting on how things in the library went dead after 3 a.m and went into a long soliloquy on how this spot was where the ghosts of the dead were trapped. Elyssa floated by them and stuck her tongue out at them, knowing full well they were unaware of her, when off in the distance Cosmos drove around the side of the building and transformed into his UFO mode and hovered over the library. Elyssa nearly spilt her dress in laughing as they screamed when they saw the UFO hovering in the air.

"LOOK ! LOOK ! Chad screamed as he pointed in the sky at the UFO "It's a UFO! It's a UFO! Get the camera!"

"Cody nearly pulled his hair out as he realized all the batteries were drained on the camera batteries. " The batteries are dead man!"

"Then someone get a camera phone!" Chad yelled as they all got out their camera phone and hit record, but as soon as they did Cosmos jetted off in the sky. The only thing the camera phones did record was the faint laughter of Elyssa.

**NEXT TIME: Cosmos begins to learn the paranormal history of Salem and he finds there are like Elyssa than he thought, as Elyssa reveals the last moments of her life and what lead up to it. Plus during a late night drive through Salem Cosmos and Elyssa stumble across one of the Northeast's more infamous specters, and He's a long way from home.**


	3. Chapter 2: Where's your head at?

**Transformers Prime: Phasma Phamatis.**

** Chapter 2: Where's your head at?**

Police lights and sirens came alive as the Massachusetts State trooper turned onto the road to chase the speeding car. She pressed the pedal of her car and felt the acceleration as he quickly caught up to the speeding car on the lone highway.

"This is car 23, I am currently in high speed pursuit with a black dodge license plate CVN-452" The Trooper called on his radio.

"Affirmative car 23, do you require assistance?" The dispatcher spoke back.

"Negative dispatch the car appears to be slowing down…." She said as the car began to wobble on the road and then stopped on the side of the road.

The State Trooper, Corporal Jane Seely got out of her vehicle with her hand over her holster. "Put your hands on the wheel where I can see them!" She shouted as she approached the car.

"PUT THEM UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" She shouted sternly as the driver quickly held his hands up

"I clocked you at 120 on a 60 mile road!, why were you in such a hurry!?" She scolded the driver.

She took a hard look at the driver to see if he was intoxicated or high in any way, she could usually tell in the first few seconds if a person was driving impaired. This was nothing that she had ever seen before in a driver. She saw pure fright in the man's face as a cold sweat covered his face and his skin was pale as the moon in the sky.

"Sir, are you ok?" She asked leaning in closer.

She could see the man was breathing heavily as he was mumbling incoherently and quickly. "H-H-He's coming! H-H-he's chasing m-m-me!"

"What do you mean sir who is chasing you?" She asked him trying to understand.

"Something is t-trying to catch me!" He hissed

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step out of—"Then Trooper Seely felt an ice cold wind flow through her, as she felt an intense feeling of dread seize her. Then came the unmistakable sound of galloping coming closer and closer in a fast pace, goring quicker and quicker.

She barely looked in time to hear a hideous cackling and then black shadow come up on her quickly. She felt something hit her with such a force it spun her in the air and threw her on the hood of the man's car. Whatever hit her circled back for another attack. Whatever it was on horseback as it closed in and hit the squad car, with a loud crash the windshield was shattered as glass flew everywhere and the horse rider rode off into the black of night.

**Autobot outpost October 3**

**The abandoned Salem Air Station, Winter Island**

"Wow! You live here!?" Elyssa yelled as she flew around the empty hangar, she enjoyed flying through the rafters and the poles around the space. It was wide opened sans for some computer equipment set up. Elyssa whooped and laughed as she flew loops and spins in the air. Cosmos smiled underneath his face shield to see his new friend having a blast.

"I can't believe this! " She shouted as she popped her head up through the roof of the hangar to see the sun setting over the Atlantic Ocean, She hadn't seen the ocean in over 300 years. Her limit to the center of Salem town prevented her from getting close to the coast line to see the waves splashing against the rocks and the coastline. But in the few weeks she had struck up a friendship with the Autobot, she found her energy was getting stronger than it ever had. She always felt good when Cosmo came around to visit. She found when she was near him; she never faltered, faded or even got weaker. She had a small confinement area in which she could go to, but now that wasn't a problem. It was almost like she was tethered to his energy aura.

Cosmos suggested it was might be him, He ran on the fuel Energon. Ever since he started to get to know his way around here, He noticed that Salem had two set of residents. One, were the actual living people moving about their daily life. The other set however, mainly came out after and moved about till 6 a.m. . They were Spirits like Elyssa, as humans were different; Cosmos also noticed so were the Spirits. Some noticed Cosmos, others didn't. Even in the Hangar he was living at had its own spirits.

"Hey Uh, Missy!, Could ya y'know keep it down!" The Ghost of an Airman from World War II called out. He was one of four Airmen spirits that inhabited this hanger. They mostly ignored Cosmos and kept to their table playing cards and smoking phantom cigarettes

"Whatever Charlie, It ain't gonna keep you from ponying up when we take your shirt!" The one with a pencil thin mustache teased.

"C'mon I'll give you a lift back to the library!" Cosmos said as it was nearing time for his monitoring shift. Elyssa floated down as Cosmos transformed into his Truck mode. Phasing through the door Elyssa took her seat in the passenger's side.

"How about we watch some TV on the drive home?" He offered as they left through the gates of the Airbase. He turned on the TV holoscreen in his dash board and began to flip the channels. It took Elyssa a few dozen years to warm up to the notion of TV. At first she thought it was a box filed with loud evil spirits, and then she read up on what it really was and then found a reason not to like them when she learned that people started to read fewer books because of the invention.

"Wait! Go Back!" Elyssa said as something on the news station caught her attention. Cosmos turned it back to the news report as Elyssa leaned in closer to watch.

"_Sources within the Police Department are at a loss on what caused the injury to the State Trooper and vandalize her squad car. But here we have obtained footage of the dash cam, On it you can see what is a black shadow appear just as the trooper is attacked. Officials have yet to comment on this mysterious attacker."_

'That's weird.." Cosmos said as he veered to avoid the apparition of a woman pushing a baby carriage down the middle of the street. "I can't really make out what attacked the trooper.."

"Can't you see it? " Elyssa said "the shadow looks like a Phantasm, and he's a big one."

Cosmos replayed the scene over and over and still couldn't see what Elyssa was talking about. " I still can't see what you are seeing, I'm afraid.." he said after trying to make out the shape.

Elyssa bit her lip and thought, "Would you allow me to partially possess you?" she finally asked.

"Uh excuse me? Partially Possess? "Cosmos asked almost afraid what the answer would be.

"Allow me to explain, Spirits with the right focus can possess a living being or even inanimate objects, they can inhabit their body's and can control them in various ranges." She said

"Does it hurt?" Cosmos asked clearly not knowing what he was in for.

Elyssa smiled "Only if I'm a Demon or a Malevolent spirit, Those are the ones that possess purely to cause pain or torment on the living."

Feeling at ease and willing to trust his friend Cosmos agreed. He pulled into the library parking lot and Elyssa pooled her feelings and concentration, gently she pushed her hand through the Cosmos's dashboard. Instantly Cosmos saw and felt her presence inside of him.

"Focus on the picture now!" He could hear her voice whisper in his mind. Cosmos then looked at the image again and could clearly see the outline of a figure on a horse. Then more images piled into his mind. They were of thoughts, feelings, and memories. More bad memories than good it seemed. He saw glimpses of Salem back in the late 1600's. Men in black suites with tall hats, A school house and words on a chalk board, Then the image of a courtroom and a young girl screaming and convulsing on the floor, A trial filled with screaming and madness, and finally a hot summer eve and a tree with a rope tied in a sinister loop hanging from it.

Elyssa quickly pulled her hand out to break the connection, she too saw images she didn't understand and could feel the remnants of the memories Cosmos saw. Both sat in muted silence as they regained their thoughts and composure. Elyssa had been a ghost for over 300 years and in that time only possessed three times, including Cosmos.

"I see what you mean!" Cosmos said "Do apparitions normally cause that amount of damage?"

"Not on that scale, it has to be a very angry apparition to do that or worse a demon." She said

"There's that word again, What's a Demon "Cosmos asked with genuine curiosity.

Elyssa thought for a bit and came up with a rational answer "Picture the worst Decepticon you have ever known, He's a fluffy little bunny compared to a Demon."

Elyssa phased out of Cosmos and floated before him as he transformed into his robot mode, "I'm going in to do some research, and can you come back at 3 am and pick me up?"

"Whoa wait, why at 3 am and for what?", He asked holding his hand up slightly.

She put her hands on her hips and had a pouted look on her face "To investigate the Phantom, Cosmos look it's hurting people, and who knows who else it may hurt it we don't do something about it. To answer your second question 3 am is when spiritual energy is at its peak, If I can reason with it somehow maybe we can find out why he's so upset!"

Cosmos scratched his head as he tried to contemplate everything, He was here for monitoring duties but sure enough protecting humans was also an edict put forth by Optimus Prime. Technically he would still be serving his Autobot orders by preventing this apparition from hurting more people.

"Hm okay then, I'll be back at three." He finally relented.

Elyssa smiled and phased into the building as Cosmos transformed into his saucer mode and flew into the night sky.

**Boston ,Mass.**

Andre Hassan was awoken at 2 in the morning by his cell phone; groggily he reached for the phone and rolled to his back as he answered it. "Hassan, "He answered waking up to the still of his apartment.

"Hey man I'm sending you a file and I need you to work on is like Pronto!" The voice on the other end said.

"You are getting my ass up at 2 to look at a file?" Andre said in a irritated tone.

"When you see the file you'll understand, c'mon the guys may want to do a show on what's going at Salem!" The voice on the other end said

Andre got up and went to his computer, Opening the video file He saw it was a 5 second clip maybe. It was a green shape that was out of focus and seemed to fly out of the camera angle what followed the flying object was an obvious EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) , It sounded like a young girl laughing.

"Quit playing`!" Andre said "Did you just send me a video file of a possible UFO and a EVP?"

"That's why we need the best audio and video man in the bisnuess to debunk it!" The producer on the other end said.

Andre saw the 5 second clip another 3 times before he finally answered his friend on the other line " I'm gonna need an hour or two to properly debunk this."

"Can't do it any sooner? Zak wants to get started on this like now!"

"Hey!" Andre said "You want this done right you best let me do my thing, I'll call you in an hour not a second less!" He said as he hung up and began to pull apart the file and analyze every part of it.

**Salem 3 a.m.**

Cosmos drove on the long lonely stretch of Hwy. 107 in Salem as the night was clear and stars shone high above in the night sky. It was near a wooded area and earlier in the day a light rain drove through the town leaving the road slightly moist with fallen rain. At 3 am not a soul was out, at least any souls that currently inhabited a living body.

"Pull off to this clearing Cosmos, " Elyssa said as her eyes scanned a map she took from the library's archives. " I researched several legends of Ghost riders, There are several from all over the country and Europe , there's even the tale of an old Irish rider who foretells death. "

"Even then wouldn't he mainly haunt a city in Ireland?" Cosmos asked as he clicked off his headlights and sat in the dark.

"Normally yes, but while ghosts can be limited to haunt one location, sometimes the energies of a spirit can be so powerful, so intense, they can be known to haunt several locations at once."

"How can they be in several places at once?" Cosmos asked "I just don't see how it's possible!"

"Because Cosmos Spirits exist in a different plane of time, I have been a spirit for over 300 years, but I don't feel like any time has passed at all..." Elyssa paused "Your still confused aren't you?"

"Yes quite so Elyssa, "Cosmos chuckled

Elyssa began to think of a way to explain it to him better, that's when she was seized with a sense of dread. Cosmos too registered the temperature dropping drastically.

"Something's coming…." Cosmos said as he transformed and looked around, Elyssa floated above the ground and looked all over, They could see a fog was begging to creep up from all around as the temperature continued to drop, Elyssa herself cold feel an entity was nearby and it was very, very angry. She quickly ducked inside of Cosmos and hid, peeking out of his chest plate every few seconds.

"M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea….." Elyssa quivered in fear.

"Hey this was _your _idea!" Cosmos scolded.

Elyssa then popped back out of his chest plated and looked at him face to face "Then maybe next time you should do a better job at talking me _OUT_ of it!"

Soon a sinister laughter filled the night as Cosmos and Elyssa looked all around as the fog got thicker and thicker. Cosmos switched to several filters to see if he could see anything approaching, he finally switch to a filter that saw the same corporeal energies that Elyssa was made of, sure enough he got a surge in reading when he looked the at the southbound side of the road.

"Elyssa! I'm seeing….something! I see something I just don't know what it is!" Cosmos said as he knelt by the road.

"That's an EMF field!" Elyssa said "It's what those Ghost Hunters measure to see is one of me is nearby!"

Then from the same side it appeared, and it was huge. A tall dark shape formed on the road, it rode a large black horse that's eyes lit up in a bright amber color, the rider was dressed all in black, and he carried a large sword in his right hand and grasped the reigns of the horse in his left hand, he was only lacking one key body part, He didn't have a head.

He cackled as he saw Cosmos and charged at him full speed; the horse lowered its head as the rider swung his sword in a broad circle over where his head should be. Cosmos stood his ground as the rider swung and hit him at full force; it was powerful enough to knock Cosmos back he tumbled back on the wet grass as he heard Elyssa cry out inside of him.

"Elyssa! Are you ok!?" He called out.

"I'm fine!, but to hit you that hard he's a stronger phantasm than I originally thought! "She popped out of Cosmos to get a better looked at the horsemen circling back to attack the Autobot again.

Cosmos stood up and readied his guns, He fired blaster bolts at the approaching phantom, most of the shots went right through the headless horseman as he charged and swung hard at Cosmos connecting with Cosmos's arm. The hit caused sparks to fly from Cosmos's arm as he was thrown back by the sheer strength of this phantom. He had to think fast if his shots weren't affecting him in the slightest.

Cosmos waited for him to charge again, but before the horseman could attack he transformed into his saucer mode and flew up above him so he was out of reach. It was good plan but Cosmos failed to foresee that the Horseman began to fly up to catch him. Cosmos did not have a place to veer off before the Horseman flew up quickly and sent his sword across Cosmos's frame. Cosmos transformed as he fell back to earth and crashed with a thud in the wet ground.

As soon as Elyssa saw the rider without a head, it clicked in her mind who the rider was.

"I know who he is!" She gasped as she flew up to stretch her arms out and stand in front of Cosmos.

"HESSIAN! " She cried out "You're the Hessian are you not!?"

The rider stopped in full gallop as soon as Elyssa called out his name.

"You're the famed Headless Horsemen of Sleepy Hollow aren't you!" Elyssa said standing her ground.

The Headless Horseman lowered his sword and placed a hand on his chest as he bowed forward in acknowledgement.

"You are said to haunt Sleepy Hollow New York, This is Salem Massachusetts, you're in the wrong place, and even then you should be at rest, why have you awaken?" She called out.

Cosmos looked at the two spirits conversing, only the horsemen only communicated in various hisses and whisperers.

Elyssa spoke in a calmer tone this time " I understand, and I'm sorry you have been summoned but you cannot hurt the living!"

The Horseman hissed in a more aggressive tone this time as he shook his fist in the air, and then finally pointed at Elyssa and Cosmos.

"Because it is not what we do!, You are a spirit , not a demon!; We don't harm the living, and you were supposed to have been placed at rest in 1920!, Why are you here and why are you angry?"

Again the Horseman whispered in an angry tone and pointed to the east and then pointed at his head.

Elyssa nodded "Cosmos! Someone in this town awakened him and summoned him here!, he doesn't know why he's here either and if we don't find out who summoned him he is only going to get more and more angrier and attack more people!"

"I'm confused, who is he again!?" Cosmos said

Elyssa rolled her eyes "He is the specter from the story by Washington Irving, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, He was once a German soldier who was hired by the British to fight the insurgents in the American War of Independence, He was famous for loping off the heads of rebels, until one battle his head was blown clean off by a cannonball!"

Cosmos blinked his optics "So why do we have to help him?"

"Because when he attacks people he BEHEADS them!" Elyssa growled, she turned to face the horseman "We will find out who has the hold over you and free you, in the meantime don't hurt anyone!, this town has a bad enough reputation as is!"

The horsemen agreed as he sheathed his sword and galloped away and disappeared into the forest clearing. Elyssa breathed a sigh of relief as she landed on Cosmos's knee.

"Well he wasn't very nice…." Cosmos said "I guess it's too late to talk you out of this one?"

"We have time, so we have to work quickly to find out who summoned him here, This town is known for Witchcraft, even more so today as it's a huge part of Salem's tourist industry. Witchcraft has only grown through the ages here. " Elyssa said

"I heard about that, the Salem Witch Trials?" Cosmos said as Elyssa nodded sadly "What happened to you?, How did you become a ghost?"

Elyssa grew quiet and finally spoke, "Take me home and I'll explain…"

Cosmos took Elyssa back to the library; it was the pre-dawn hours as the sun was beginning to break over the horizon. Elyssa took this time to explain her story "My mother and father came to his country when they were my age; they sought to make a new life away from the rule of the English king. I was the eldest of two sisters and a brother. I was the first child born in the new world. For a time this was a happy place, the settlers here lived a peaceful existence and we worship God in the best way we could. We would go to church on Sunday and hear about God and the Devil. We were warned about the dangers of witchcraft. One day some of the girls in the village began to act like they were under the influence of demons. Soon word spread about people practicing witchcraft, under law anyone accused had to both confess to being a witch and repent or face a trial. It wasn't until my friend Sarah Good, a kindly old woman was accused did I speak up for her and scolded the court for their folly; All I ended up was being accused of witchcraft. I was one of the first 7 women to stand trial. I was found guilty."

Elyssa pointed to the library "Do you know why they call this place Gallows hill?, Because this was the very spot where we were taken to be executed by hanging." Cosmos began to feel the sadness build up inside of her as she told the tale "I was the youngest, she smallest to face the noose. They had to have me stand on a crate so my neck would fit through the noose. I still remember the short drop and the rope as it tighten around my neck. I tried to struggle but they tied my hands and that's when I felt myself fall to the ground and everything was different, I cried out for my mother and father as they walked away grief stricken but they didn't hear me, that's when I looked up and I saw my body, hanging lifeless looking at me, I then realized I had died and I was only 13."

It was too much for her as she began to cry in her hands, Cosmos could feel her grief and suddenly the images he saw when she first partially possessed him became clear. They were of her last days living. He didn't want to leave his friend like this but he also had to report into base soon.

"Elyssa why don't you spend the day with me, you seem to function ok inside of me. " He chuckled as he realized that may have come out wrong. "What I mean to say it you seem to be ok around my energy, and I need to go refuel and report in to Optimus Prime.

Elyssa smiled a little "I think I'd like that Cosmos"

"You can even use my data processors to search the Internet to look up all the info you need." Cosmos offered.

"You mean that box that people spend endless hours in front of in the library? What's in there that a book can't answer?" Elyssa scoffed.

"C'mon, we've got work to do!" Cosmos said as he transformed into his truck mode and Elyssa settled in.

**Boston**

Andre Hassan rubbed his eyes and down the last of his red bull, he had been working on the video and sound file given to him by the producer of the paranormal show Ghost Adventures. Pulling apart and analyzing the Audio and video frame by frame and sound wave by sound wave. There was nothing about the clip he could use to debunk it, The shape of the flying object had the outline of a flying saucer, and the EVP was clearly that of a little girl laughing, given the act that the video was taken near the library at Gallows Hill, famous for the apparition of a little girl in the library. Everything pointed to the fact that he had a piece of evidence that was going to blow up the world of Paranormal and UFO Investigators.

He picked up his phone and dialed Todd the Producer who called him for the job " Yo Todd, this is Andre. First off, don't you ever wake up a black man after one in the morning; second, What you have is the real thing. I say run with it."

André could hear Todd laughing in the background "We decided to go with it an hour ago! I'm sending you another clip that puts the nail in the coffin!"

Andre' clicked on the video file of the trooper being attacked by the dark shape. "Whoa whoa, this is in Salem as well?"

"Something's big is happening in that town and the guys want to be at ground zero. We are gathering up the necessary permits, but we want you to head up first and scout the location!"

"Nuh-uh!" Andre protested "I do not go near that sort of thing you know that! I am Muslim and I know what kind of trouble you open yourself up to!"

"C'mon man! We ain't asking you to do a ghost hunt, we just want pictures of the local where the guys will investigate!, you're the closest Salem is what 16 miles away?; You'd be doing us a solid favor! And we'll make it worth your while..." Todd pushed

Andre paused as he realized he needed the work "Send me what you want pictures of.." he said finally.

Little did Andre realize, he would be closer to ground zero than he ever planned for. Something was brewing in Salem, Something powerful. Spiritual energies were peaking at an all-time high around the tiny town. The Ghost world was aware of it from Boston to New York, there were dark forces at work, and they had a focused plan.

Not far away from Andre's apartment, at Logan airport the inbound flight from Venice, Italy finally arrived. People spilled out of the gate weary from their 14 hour flight. One of the passengers walked out from the crowd and instantly drew stares and glances from around. Maybe it was her white and blue dress, or maybe it was her black suitcase with a gold cross on the front zipper case, but most of all it was her headdress. It wasn't every day that people saw a nun in her white habit, that's what people always saw first.

She made her way to the pick-up lane as the white church van from St. Anne of Salem arrived and stopped in front of her. From the van emerged Father John Quinn, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel.

"I am so sorry! Boston traffic can be he-!" He stopped himself as he realized he was about to say "Hell" to her.

He coughed slightly "Anyway I'm Father John Quinn, I was told to pick up our newest sister, but I didn't get your name!"

The nun however was more preoccupied with the dark energies she was sensing as soon as she stepped out of the airport into the Massachusetts, She finally look at the priest and smiled "Sorry, I'm Sister Mary Constance Carlo!" as she shook his hand.

The Father looked at her oddly "You came from Venice but your accent is very American."

"Well I'm not from Venice Father Quinn "She smiled " I'm originally from Miami, Florida."

**Next Time: The pieces begin to gather in Salem as Cosmos has to deal with a crisis in Jasper and realizes too late he has a partner with him. We learn more about Andre and his place in future events. Plus Sister Constance Carlo settles in and readies herself for the task she was brought to Salem for. All this and Elyssa sees for the first time a real life Decepticon.**


	4. Chp 3:The Haunting of the Decepticons

**Phasma Phasmatis**

**A/N : This story takes place right after the events of Hurt"**

**Chapter 3: The haunting of the Decepticons**

Cosmos drifted in the upper atmosphere of the planet, monitoring communications and keeping an ear out for any odd activity on the Earth. Nestled deep within him was the little spirit Elyssa Vandermeyer. This was her third time up high above the earth where she could see everything and the stars and beyond. It was apparent to Cosmos and Elyssa that the two were tethered to each other. Her energy had touched his energy and the two formed a unique bond that transcended friendship. The borders that Elyssa was confined to no longer mattered when she was near Cosmos. She could feel herself feed off his Energon readings. For Elyssa was a being comprised entirely of residual energy that was emitted from the earth, the sky, the buildings around and even people themselves.

Cosmos felt her energy as it seemed to settle in a quiet relaxed state, He believed that the humans called this "sleep". This was one month since he had been in Salem, and it wasn't such a bad deal after all. Cosmos liked the small town feel, It was easy for him to maneuver around town and sneak into the base without cause for alarm. He found since he had known the little ghost that his perception on Earth had changed as well. Cosmos to an extent could see the various spiritual energies that occupied the planet. Some spirits took notice of Cosmos as he drove by or flew in the air, some didn't. He took note that there appeared to be two types of spirits. The first were like Elyssa, they were sentient and were aware of their surroundings and people. These spirits usually kept to themselves not inferring with the living unless absolutely necessary. The second type was not sentient at all. As Elyssa explained they were a residual haunting. The product of an event of intense emotion and significance, they were replaying an event over and over. Like a major battle or some other traumatic event. Elyssa explained they were not spirits at all just the remnant of past energies.

Elyssa was plethora of knowledge about the Earth that Cosmos never knew even existed. As she explained it, when you live in a library all you do is read. She had joined Cosmos during his observation post. While he monitored the airwaves over Earth, She utilized his computers to research the Headless Horsemen, and why he moved from Sleepy Hollow New York, to Salem.

Cosmos was making an entry in his log when he received a call from Autobot base one. "Cosmos!, Cosmos come in its urgent!" He heard Optimus Prime call over his radio.

"Yes Optimus, Cosmos here." Cosmos responded.

"We need you to report into Autobot base immediately, we have an urgent situation!" Prime announced.

"I'm on my way!" Cosmos said as he sped toward Nevada from the upper orbit. It didn't take him long to reach the Autobot base as the metal doors on top of the base opened up to receive him. As he floated down he noticed Bulkhead was laid out on Ratchet's operating table and he was deathly still as various hoses were hooked up to him.

"Cosmos transformed as he reached the ground " Optimus!, What happened to Bulkhead!?" He said in shock.

"Bulkhead has suffered massive internal injuries from his mission to retrieve an Iacon relic" Optimus said. "We have been called to assist Elita One and her team to stop a Decepticon weapon that has reached critical mass. We need you to stay here at the base to monitor Bulkhead."

"But Optimus I'm not a Doctor.." Cosmos said in a worried tone.

"I have Bulkhead stabilized for now, "Ratchet said as he walked from his patient. " But if his vitals drop then call me and ground bridge me back here!"

"We will be in close radio contact Cosmos, call us if anything arises." Optimus said as the ground bridge opened up behind him " Autobots! Transform and roll out!" He ordered as He, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee transformed and disappeared into the portal.

It was when the Ground Bridge fell silent when Cosmos realized he wasn't alone. He could hear the tiny sound of crying from behind him. He turned to see Miko, Bulkhead's human friend sitting on his chest in a quiet vigil over him. She sat with her face between her knees; her body trembled slightly as she cried softly for her friend.

Cosmos went to stand closer to Bulkhead, "Your Miko right? " He began "I am sorry for what happened to Bulkhead, But I knew him a long time, and I've seen him walk away from much worse!" He tried to assure. Miko said nothing as she continued to weep softly.

She finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but please *sniff* I just want to be left alone right now…" She whimpered.

Cosmos nodded sadly and went back to the main computer to continue monitoring the Earth and follow the Autobot battle with the Decepticons. Still he had an overwhelming nagging feeling he was forgetting something, something very important.

"Where are we?" Elyssa said as she woke up.

Oh that was it.

Elyssa floated out of Cosmos and blinked as she looked at her new surroundings, "Yikes! Elyssa! Uh I uhh um. Well, you're at the main Autobot base!" He explained softly as to not alarm Miko.

"The base!?" She said in amazement" you mean the base in Nevada!?"

"Shhh!" Cosmos shushed "You'll get noticed by Miko!" Cosmos said as he pointed at the little Japanese girl on top of her comatose friend.

Elyssa looked and flew over the two; she recognized that look in Miko's eyes. It was the same look when her town suffered a small break of Cholera. It was sickness that almost guaranteed death. The elders managed to contain the outbreak but not at the cost of a dozen people. Many of which were children Elyssa would play with. Their mothers would sit by the bed in the cabin they were sequestered to. All they could do was watch as their child would slowly wither away from the sickness. The look of sadness in their eyes was a picture that was burned into Elyssa memory, even in the afterlife, the memory was still as fresh as it happened yesterday.

"How close were they?" Elyssa asked as she floated back close to Cosmos.

"Pretty close, from the stories I heard Miko and Bulkhead were practically inseparable." Cosmos said "I have never seen a human that sad before."

Cosmos and Elyssa looked at the vigil Miko held over Bulkhead, It was hard to watch the small human girl in a state of utter sadness over the current state of her friend. Elyssa thought about what would happen if she were placed in that situation, if Cosmos was hurt badly. What would she do?

"I want to help her, "Elyssa said as she flew back to the table.

"Elyssa! " Cosmos said "What if she finds out about you!?"

Elyssa didn't answer as she took a position behind Miko. The ghost concentrated and pooled her emotions as he placed both of her hands on Miko's shoulder. Miko didn't even register that there was an apparition behind her. Elyssa kept it that way, even if Miko tried to look for Elyssa, all she would see would be a tiny ball of light. Elyssa had some energy, most than some ghosts. It allowed her to barely communicate with the living and to an extent control objects. Still he wasn't powerful enough to fully manifest into a full apparition.

Cosmos looked on as Elyssa continued to stay close to Miko, in almost an embrace. Elyssa concentrated as she melded her energy into Miko's energy. Elyssa then found herself tapped into Miko's memories and emotions. She felt the love Miko had for Bulkhead, the memories they shared and the sadness that currently filled her heart. Elyssa then took Miko's sadness and pain and shared it. She took Miko's sadness and made it her own. Elyssa mourned with Miko, and then comforted Miko.

Cosmos looked in amazement as Elyssa stayed in quiet concentration over Miko. Miko continued to cry softly and then suddenly as if someone flicked a switch. Miko stopped crying. She wiped her eyes of her tears, Miko then smiled a little as she curled up into a ball and started to doze off.

Elyssa then jerked her hands away as she began to fade in an out. She tried to fly back to Cosmos but was immensely weaken. Cosmos rushed forward as he walked into Elyssa manifestation, allowing her to return to inside him. He could feel her sadness as she began to draw from Cosmos's energy to rejuvenate her.

"Elyssa are you ok?" Cosmos asked as he could hear Elyssa mutter and whimper from within him. It took her a moment to build up her energy back. Cosmos took an Energon Infuser and jabbed a dose into his arm to help her out some. It worked as he could feel her strengthen inside of him.

"I- I merely comforted her. " Elyssa finally said "it is something us benevolent spirits do, we partially possess as human to ease their emotional pain. To comfort them and to share their sadness, in doing so we let them know that they aren't alone. The problem is it always wipes me out. "

"What you did was a very generous thing Elyssa, take a break inside of me; I'll wake you if anything happens." No sooner did he say that, than he felt her slowly drift off to a nameless sleep.

**Boston**

Sister Carlo sat in the waiting room of the Archdiocese; it was more of a library than a real office. Unlike most offices of high ranking officials in the Catholic Church, Cardinal Matthews kept his simple. On his desk sat a computer and various clutter, clear indications the Cardinal was a busy man.

Sister Carlo knew this meeting was informality, more courtesy than necessity. She was sent here from her mission in San Pualo ,Spain. She had been in Boston to for a few weeks now as she waited for her meeting with the Cardinal. Time she spent in prayer and fasting, For Sister Carlo was sent to this part of America for a specific purpose. It was in part due to the clandestine duties she performs. Duties that was not common for a nun.

The door to the rear room opened as Cardinal Ben Matthews appeared. He was an elder mad with greying hair including his bushy mustache. He wore small spectacles and his cheeks were rosy red, as laugh lines adored his eyes. He beamed a smile as Sister Carlo stood up to greet him.

"Cardinal Matthews" Sister Carlo smiled as she shook his hand.

"Sister Carlo! , It's an honor it finally meet you. I apologize for being late, Ever since I got this diabetes, I often forget to check my blood sugar." He said as he took the seat across from her.

"Well diabetes is nothing to mess around with, you will get used to your new routines." She assured him.

"Oh yes that's evident as we changed out the communal wine for grape juice!" He joked "Well welcome to our neck of the woods here Sister, are you settled in nicely at Our Lady?"

"Oh yes, but I think I spook the other nuns there, I can feel the odd looks and hear the whispers whenever I leave the room. " She said with a playful smile.

"Well your something of an interesting piece of conversation around the water cooler. "Cardinal Matthews asked as his tone grew somber "What happened to you at Poveliga Island?" He asked knowing full well of the answer he would get

.A glint of sadness shot across her gaze "Something His Holiness has expressly forbidden for me to discuss. Officially I can say that I'm here to study the Marchant Texts in Salem." She said make it loud and clear she was hiding her true purpose of why she was here.

Cardinal Matthews nodded in agreement, "Well maybe it's for the best I don't know, Just know you go with his love and his mercy." He said as the made the sign of the cross in front of her, blessing her for the coming days. Cardinal Matthews had served the Church for almost all of his life and he had seen things both great and tragic. The sight of Sister Carlo, the look in her eyes was a look he recognized all too well in the soldiers he ministered to when he worked as a Chaplin in the Army. It was called the "thousand yard stare" , A look common seen in soldiers who were battle weary, and if the rumors about Sister Carlo were true. Then Cardinal Matthews knew the real reason she is here for would be one he best not think about.

They concluded their meeting with pleasant good byes, Sister Carlo left with certain thoughts lingering in her mind. She was surprised how fast word travelled, with the events of Poveliga still haunting her memories and her dreams. She paused by one of the terraces that overlook the garden foyer. She remembered her purpose here, her mission, Given that she was the only nun authorized by the Vatican to perform exorcisms. She was sent to Salem to weed out and vanquish a rising darkness that lay there. But before that day came, she had much to prepare for.

**Autobot Base One**

**Jasper**

Cosmos jumped slightly at the alarms that rang out suddenly in the base, He checked the outer perimeter sensors to see that there were not intruders approaching. It was until he heard the shrill cries of Miko that he realized the alarms were coming from the drop in Bulkhead's condition.

"Bulkhead! Bulkhead! No! Don't leave me!" Miko cried out as she ran to his life support station.

"What's going on?" Cosmos asked as he ran over to run a basic check of Bulkhead's systems.

"I heard the alarm and woke up!, Cosmos please do something!" Miko pleaded.

Cosmos ran several systems checks, and they all came back that Bulk's vital functions were dropping. Cosmos applied what knowledge he knew of basic Medical procedures, but even then they were very limited.

"I'm not taking any chances of further damaging him!" Cosmos announced as he went back to the computer terminal. He quickly opened a channel to Ratchet. "Ratchet!, this is Cosmos come in its urgent! Bulkhead's monitors are all going off at once!"

Immediately the Autobot medic responded. "Open me a ground bridge Cosmos!" He said over a chorus of weapons fire. Cosmos looked over at the ground bridge control, He was never familiar with these controls much and Team Prime left before he remembered he might need a brush up on the controls.

"Anytime now!" Ratchet yelled

"Ok Ok!" Cosmos said as he inputted the coordinates and activated the control. The Bridge opened up as Cosmos let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Cosmos! You opened the bridge too close to the Decepticons!" Ratchet yelled "Close it now! Close it now!"

Cosmos's optics went wide as he fumbled to turn off the bridge; he quickly pulled the lever and shut it off. But not before three Vehicons burst through the portal into the Team Prime base. "Oh that's not good…." Cosmos said as he saw the Decepticons transforms and look around.

"Inform Lord Megatron we are at the Autobot base!" The purple one said. "Get to the computer and we can determine where the base is located!"

Immediately they saw Cosmos and Cosmos saw them as he drew his guns on them and began firing. The three Decepticons fired back as they took cover behind some metal crates nearby. They quickly assessed the layout of the base, they saw the lone Autobot laying down fire to them, but to the far left of him was another Autobot laying silent on an operating table. Next to him struggling to get to the floor was Miko.

"There's an Autobot with a human but he looks to be in very bad shape. " The Purple Decepticon said to the other "That Autobot will have no choice but to leave the computer to aid the human female if we attack her!"

"Miko get out of here now!" Cosmos yelled as he continued to fire on the crates as he moved close to the ground bridge control, he looked to see the controls had been damaged in the ensuing fire fight. "Oh great!" he muttered.

"Prime! "Cosmos called out on his comms "The base is under attack and they have shot out the bridge controls! "

"Understood Cosmos!" Prime said "We will try to bridge out from the Miami base but we are taking fire ourselves!, Do you best to hold them off and do not let them find out the base's location!"

Suddenly Cosmos saw Elyssa float out of him, "Cosmos!, What is going on!?" She said as she looked at the chaos erupting in the base. She could see Miko crouching by Bulkhead, and three large purple robots all firing at Cosmos.

"Elyssa! Remember what I said about Decepticons? Those are it!" Cosmos said as he dodged some blaster bolts that barely nicked him. "Elyssa! You need to get out of here!, it's too dangerous!" Cosmos shouted.

"I'm not alive remember-" She said as two blaster bolts tore through her, Cosmos saw two obvious holes form in her as her face tightened in obvious distress. She grabbed her arms as she faded in an out of view. The blaster bolts defiantly seem to have a profound effect on her. It didn't appear to be fatal, more of a rude annoyance as the hole disappeared and she regained her form and composure.

"That…that. That was rude!, That was completely rude!" She said angrily.

Cosmos breathed a little sigh of relief as it appeared the blaster fire didn't have a more serious effect on his ghostly friend. Still he had the problem of the other LIVING human here, and he did not want to see her become like Elyssa.

Cosmos then saw two Decepticons turn their attention to Miko and Bulkhead, as they stepped out to law waste to them. Cosmos had to make the choice to protect Miko. He turned his attention to the two Decepticons advancing on the human.

"Miko! Run! Get out of her run!"" Cosmos cried out. Miko still stood her ground by her friend.

"No they aren't going to hurt Bulkhead!" She yelled with tears running down her face.

"Let me try something." Elyssa say as she took a deep breath and flew at miko, Elyssa prepared herself as she knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. Elyssa covered the distance between her and Miko in a couple of seconds. Cosmos looked to see Elyssa fly right into Miko. Miko's body stiffened a little as Elyssa took full possession of the Japanese girl. Elyssa blinked as she felt herself in control of Miko. She moved her hands to make sure she had control.

Elyssa moved to hide behind the large green Autobot."Cosmos! It worked I'm in control for Miko, for now!" She yelled through Miko's voice.

"Now I have an idea!" Cosmos said as he ran and slid to the medical bay controls. He hit the switch which controls the medical table. It turned and then sent bulkhead into the large medical chamber behind him.

"Elyssa! Get Miko's body in there!" Cosmos said as Elyssa ran in with Bulkhead as Cosmos activated the command that shut the large med chamber door and locking it securely.

Cosmos then turned fired several shots at the Decepticon approaching the main computers, He didn't hesitate to fire every blaster he had and then he fired off a rocket from his right arm cannon. The Decepticon danced as the blaster fire hit him from his left side and the missile finished him off. It was enough of a distraction to allow the other two Decepticons to tackle cosmos and began to beat him relentlessly.

"Cosmos!" Elyssa cried through Miko's voice. She grew desperate as she saw her friend being beat down by the two larger Decepticons. Without hesitation, Elyssa left Miko's body. Miko then slumped to the ground as the possession experience sapped both her and Elyssa's energy. Elyssa felt herself severely weakened, but she knew she had to act fast is she wanted to help her friend. The actual act of full possession took all of her energy; this is why in 300 years she had only possessed four people. The experience left her weakened for days. Time she didn't have now. Elyssa then felt the presence of an energy source in the chamber with her. She looked up to see the round glass cylinder filled with a glowing blue liquid. It was attached to a hose that was hooked up to bulkhead.

Elyssa floated in front of the jar of Energon, She felt the energy from it as it was the same energy she fed off from Cosmos. Was this the fuel Cosmos had told her about that was his life essence. She placed her hands through the jar into the Energon and gasped as she felt a rush of energy fill her. She instantly felt rejuvenated, as she felt her strength come back to her at tenfold. Now she was ready to help her friend.

Elyssa flew through the glass and hovered near the duo of Decepticons currently kicking the scrap out of Cosmos.

"Leave him alone!' She shouted as the Decepticons turned to see a mass of unknown energy before them. They stopped as the both adjusted their optics to better see the energy mass before them. They blinked their optics when they saw the transparent Puritan girl with a real cross look in her eye floating before them.

"What? "The Decepticon asked "It's a human I think?"

Elyssa then flew at the Decepticon to the right at full force as she flew inside of him and then used her energy to disrupt the flow of the Decepticons energy. Instantly it started to spark and malfunctions as the wave its arms wildly and began to speak in incoherent muttering.

"Cosmos now!" Elyssa yelled as she flew out of the malfunctioning Decepticon and into the next one. Cosmos began to fire on the Decepticon cutting him down as the other Decepticon , Elyssa now had a hold of began to spark and malfunction like his counterpart.

Elyssa was surprised the technique she used to cause equipment of annoying Ghost hunters to fail and malfunction worked so nicely against this huge evil robots. It was a simple process of concentration while phasing through electrical equipment. Elyssa would often cause an angry outburst from a paranormal investigator when his cameras would shut down. It was something that she had to concentrate hard to do. She had to be careful anytime she inhabited Cosmos. One wayward rise in energy could cause him to malfunction like these Decepticons.

Elyssa rose out of the Decepticon as Cosmos tackled it to the ground and pounded his fists into the Decepticons face as a final blaster shot to the chest ended the Decepticon for good.

Cosmos fell back on the ground as the fight was finally over. He saw Elyssa settled down near his head. Every day this ghost was surprising him in new ways.

"Your pretty good in a fight, do you know that?" He chuckled as he spit up some Energon.

"Cosmos that was really scary!" she said in a not amused tone

"I'm sorry Elyssa if the Decepticons scared you." Cosmos said as he sat up.

"No! I was scared they would hurt you or worse kill you!" She said her voice almost breaking. "Earlier when I comforted Miko, I felt what she felt about Bulkhead, I know how much her heart aches right now. Seeing her friend hurt like that, not knowing if he will ever be ok. I couldn't bear if anything like that happen to you!" Elyssa said as Cosmos could read the sadness on her face.

"I'm lucky you were here today Elyssa, Thank you for the help. I couldn't have done it without you." Cosmos said smiled underneath his face guard.

A few minutes later Team Prime emerged from the ground bridge portal made by the Miami base. Ratchet quickly checked over Bulkhead as Miko woke up.

"Miko! Are you ok?" Arcee asked as she knelt by the girl." I think I am where Bulkhead is?"

"He's fine "Ratchet said from by Bulklheads side" There was a drop in his Energon pressure, Not immediately fatal but good to catch early on."

Ratchet then turned to Cosmos as he sat receiving an Energon drip and diagnostics. "You're lucky your error didn't end up in greater tragedy." Ratchet backhandedly scolded.

"Regardless, I am thankful you nor Miko and Bulkhead were damaged or killed" Optimus Prime said with relief in his voice.

"Yeah, now don't get me wrong Cosmos, but you're kind of short for an Autobot. How did you handle three Decepticons on your own?" Arcee asked as she crossed her arms.

Cosmos searched for an answer as he felt Elyssa resting peacefully from within him, He could handle the awkward glances if it meant not waking her up. Then again he wasn't sure how to explain her even if he had to.

"I guess I just took advantage of their mistakes." Cosmos said as he shrugged his shoulders "They made a lot."

Later that night Ratchet then inputted the data he collected from Cosmos into the computer. A frown painted across his face as he saw a second faint energy signal emanating from Cosmos. He then reviewed some still shots from the security camera. One thing that seemed to have a constant pattern with Cosmos was a mysterious white ball of energy that floated near him. He tried to tell himself over and over that it was nothing but a glitch, But Ratchet knew better. He also knew he had to find the answer.

**Salem**

The rain fell like a thin veil over the small town. The cold wind from the north just made it all the more miserable to be in. Andre Hassan cleared his throat as he shakily held the camera in his hand. He had been here for a few days already, researching some supposedly hot paranormal spots in town, and recording some of the rich town's history. He grumbled as stepped to the side of the Jonathon Corwin house, also known as the Witch House. André did not like being here. It wasn't the fact that it constantly rained all the time here, nor was the fact he got sick from whatever it was he had at that Lebanese diner a couple days back. What really affected him the most was the fact he felt that someone was constantly watching him.

Andre prided himself on answering all earthly mysteries with logical and scientific explanations. What he couldn't understand he was more than happy to let it be, He just made it a point to stay very far away from it. Still he was hired to do a job; He was the leading consultant for a very popular paranormal show. The research he was doing here would be the basis for their next episode. As soon as he had all the shots of this supposed haunted house that sat before him he could go back to his warm room at the Inn.

"You should really film from the back; it has some nice gravestones there." Andre heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a young woman with jet black hair and pale skin. She had blood red lips and a tiny nose ring on her left nostril. She wore a skin tight black blouse that was made of velvet; she held in her hand an umbrella to keep out the rain.

"Some tourist just can't stay away from this place, you know with the *gwaukkk*!" She said as she mocked herself hanging by tilting her head to one side with a dead look in her eyes and her tongue sticking out.

Andre shivered as he nodded "A few more shots and I'll be out of here"

"Yeah some people don't like the rain here either, it melts some people!" She said as Andre looked at her oddly "kidding!" she smiled.

Andre nodded silently as he began to walk toward the rear of the house.

"Your grandmother Mama Tate was right; you really should lighten up Andre." She said as his back was turned to her. He stopped as the words seem to pass right though him and chill him to the bone, for starters, his Grandmother had died when Andre was 7. No one knew about it because he refused to bring it up in the most intimate of conversations. He quickly turned to see the young woman was gone without a trace. He shook his head and he hurried to finish his scouting work.

From within the Witch house itself the woman joined three other women cloaked in shadows as they stared out of the window. "Oh he is going to be fun to break." She said.

"Cute," the blond woman said "Lilly, I know how you think it's cool to mess with people's head, but remember we are on a time schedule here. I can only control the horsemen for so long, and we have five other phantoms to summon."

"Always the stick in the mud," Lilly said with little regard to her other partners. "Relax I've already started to gather what we need to seize the Puritan girl. We'll be ready in time for the ritual." She said as she threw off her cloak.

Lilly smiled as the pentagram painted on the floor began to glow a light green color. The Coven of Four had returned.

**Next Time: Dark forces begin to gather in Salem as the face of a new coven begins their dark ritual. As the resulting surge in psychic energy attracts legendary rouge Decepticon, Cosmos finds out real quick why he doesn't like seekers. As a second more powerful phantom appears, Elyssa finds out an unsettling truth that could have dire consequences for Cosmos.**


End file.
